


Three steps

by Wheresmycow2



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresmycow2/pseuds/Wheresmycow2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet that wanted to be written</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three steps

“Douglas?”

“Yes, Martin?”

“Why are you always repeating what I say?”

“Repeating what you say?”

“Yes, like that! See, you’re doing it! You’re always doing it. I say something, you repeat it, or repeat part of it, talking very slowly, for emphasis, and then you make some nasty remark. Or witty remark. Or nasty and witty. Yes, mostly nasty and witty.”

“Mostly,… nasty… and witty. Hm. They sound like the thus far unknown cousins of the seven dwarfs.”

“Yes Douglas, you’re doing it again! Except, that wasn’t remotely funny, because I think this makes you nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“Yes! Yes! I’m making you nervous. Because you know that I may be about to discover the secret to your verbal success!”

“The secret to… my verbal success?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh. Ooowoooh, yes! I get it! I finally get it! I should have seen this ages ago! I know how you do it! Ha!”

“Hm.”

“Ha! Oh yes, Douglas, I have worked it out. One, you repeat something, which buys you time to think of a clever reply, and two, you talk… very… very… slowly, which gives you even more time to come up with a clever reply. Oh God, I am so proud of myself! I figured you out! Oh this is good, this is a good day, this is the best day of my life!”

“Best day of your life, and I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

“You what? What? What? Kiss? You want to kiss me? You’re going to kiss me? Me? Why?”

“My dear Captain, I am in awe of your deducing skills. You got step 1 and step 2 absolutely right. But you forgot step 3. When in doubt how to reply, throw your opponent off-balance with something they least expect. It will buy you more time, or it will even make them completely forget what the hell the topic of conversation was about. “

“Oh. Okay. So you’re not going to kiss me.”

“I might. If you want me to.”

“If… I… want… you… to.”

“Ah, you can be a quick study after all. Interesting.”

“Interesting?”

“Oh yes, Martin.”

“Oh yes, Douglas.”


End file.
